Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is an in-game utility for the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese. This utility is much like the mystery box or the Perk-a-cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The machine also changes the names of weapons, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. The Pack-a-Punch Machine requires the power to be on, all three teleporters to be linked to the mainframe, and a compatible gun along with 5000 points. Effects on weapons :Main article: Pack-A-Punch Weapons NOTE: Almost all bullet-based weapons emit a red flash and laser-like noise when firing. Trivia *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that Pack-a-Punching your hand is a bad idea. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the M1A1 Carbine, Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. This is similar to how the camouflages of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare would also only cover the metal parts of weapons. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle will play like Perk-a-Cola machines and at the end, if you listen carefully, there's a wolfman howl after the end of the jingle. *Your character almost always cracks their knuckles as they wait for their weapon to be upgraded or it automatically gives you your other weapon back. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red laser/lightning bolt when fired but after a successful hit on a zombie or dog the bolt turns light blue again. *Some of the weapons have internet slang terms in them like FTW (For The Win), or FU-A11 (Fuck You All), b1at-ch (bitch) and K1l-u (Kill you). *Sometimes, the machine will play a recording saying "Double Tap Double Tap Double Tap Double Tap Root Beer" very fast. Sources *The names of all the weapons available, and their names after being upgraded, can be found on this section of the World at War official website. *Effects have been determined through play-testing. *Check out this YouTube video to see most of the Pack-a-Punch weapons in action. Achievements There are three achievements associated with this machine: *'Elevate Your Senses' is awarded for turning on the Fly Trap by shooting a control panel with an upgraded gun. *'Pack Addict' is awarded for upgrading five guns in one game. *'Wacker Packer' is for upgrading a gun for the first time. Category:Der Riese Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities